


More Time.

by xxxtabletop



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Awkwardness, Banter, Blood Drinking, Canon: Castlevania (Cartoon 2017), Cheesy, Chemistry, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, No Smut, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabletop/pseuds/xxxtabletop
Summary: Trevor, Alucard, and Sypha prepare for a long grueling journey ahead. What problems will they face?





	More Time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic!! I wrote this in the long wait of season 2 to arrive and because of my break, I decided to come back to it.  
> Basically, this is just some extra chemistry with the group that I honestly wish was a little more present in the show. :))  
> I hope you enjoy my mediocre writing skills and maybe leave a comment if ya want to.  
> I might continue writing this if the response is positive of course!!

The three came up to a rugged looking sign. It read a village was not to far from here and the team needed to stop for supplies. They began to set up their camp near the road to sleep for the night. Alucard leaned up against a tree while the two set up the camp. He began to grip his right hand into a hard fist and stared forward. His supernatural side was starting to catch up with him and he was finding it hard to control himself. Trevor and Sypha notice this and Sypha gestures Trevor to walk over there with her.

“Alucard?” Sypha said

No answer.

“Alucard?” 

Still no answer. 

Trevor walked behind him, the normal vampire usually on high guard, did not even look at him, just continued to stare forward. 

He took his hand shook his shoulder “Adrian?”

Before he could react, Alucard, in a blink of an eye, grabbed Trevor's arm with a cold, iron, grip and turned around. His face was one that was unrecognizable. Eyes bright red filled with emotion and his fangs fully extended.  
Trevor quickly took the stick he had in his hand and stabbed it into Alucard's arm. He let go and took a step back removing the stake. 

He shook his head. “I’m incredibly sorry” he shakingly said, his lisp more disticicable. The place where Trevor stabbed him with the stake was already healing.“What the hell is wrong with you?!” he snapped backing away.

Alucard just stepped back trying to compose himself. Seeing him act so nervous and so undignified from his normal self-was concerning.

Sypha stepped toward him. “We ha… I’ve been worried about you lately, Alucard. She said looking at him. “You’ve been acting so out character and you look like a stranger.”

Alucard let in a deep sigh and looked at Sypha.“Please, I insist you do not worry about me.” he said sounding a little more in control. Trevor could see his fangs had gone back to their normal size and his eyes were back to their emotionless golden look. 

“In order to trust each other more, we must be truthful,” Sypha remarked.

“And I am, it is truly nothing, just need some rest is all.” he quickly responded. “I’m going to go find some dinner for you two, finish setting up the camp while I’m gone,” he said as he turned around and disappeared into the forest.

The two walked back over to the camp. Trevor continued to sharpen another stick. Sypha sat near him thinking.

“Alucard doesn’t even sleep, what could be bothering him?” Sypha said as she started the fire with her magic.”Do you think all of this is getting to him? He has a habit of holding his emotions.”

“It’s obvious, Sypha.” Trevor snarkishly remarked as he stood up.

“What do you mean?” Sypha said. Her eyes shined with confusion from the fire. 

“The way he looked at me earlier. Those red fiery eyes..he’s trying to ignore his instincts and it's catching up to him. I should've expected this.” he disappointedly said. 

“What are you getting at here, Belmont?” she questioned.

He turned around looking down at her.“Sypha, the vampire craves blood.” he bluntly said. “All vampires need it to survive. I don’t see why he would be an exception.”

“No.” Sypha quickly responded.”He would have told us.”

“Sypha, he hasn’t told us anything.” he snapped. “He doesn’t trust us.”

“If I were him I wouldn’t trust us either!” she angrily said. “You threaten him almost every day and treat him like he’s not human.”

“Because he’s not human Sypha!” he yelled throwing the stake on to the ground. “And here I am the last son of the house of Belmont traveling with a fucking vampire, Dracula's son no else!

“Oh, so your ego is more important than saving Wallacia!” she yelled back eyes filled with anger and tears. She composed herself. “This, man, is our only chance to make it to Dracula's castle and defeat him. And if he isn’t at his full strength and concentration then we might as well turn around.”

“I will not let that “man” anywhere near my neck nor will I let him near yours.” he interrupted. 

“You are not the boss of me, Belmont!” she snapped. Getting closer to him. “Put your ego aside for a second and really think. I will give up my blood. Not only for him but for the people of  
Wallicia. If you really care you will too.”

Trevor looked down at his family crest and back at Sypha. He hated that she was right. His ancestors will be rolling in their graves at the idea that a Belmont would consciously give his blood to a vampire. He would have to try and put it behind him.

“Alright, but only a little bit at a time, we can’t afford to waste days resting just because he’s hungry.” he sighed. “We’ll talk to him about once he gets back.”

A small smile appeared on her lips, she was able to convince the stubborn Belmont. But she wasn’t excited for this either. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alucard appeared out of thin air with a small deer over his shoulder. Sypha and Trevor stare at each other awkwardly. Alucard can sense their nervousness and he can hear Syphas heart beat quicker. “Is something wrong” he questioned setting the deer on the ground. 

Sypha looked at Trevor then looked back at Alucard. “How are you doing?” she asked 

“Same as before. I told you not to worr…” He was cut off my Trevor's voice.

“We know what’s wrong with you, vampire.” Trevor interrupted. Alucard slanted his eyes at him.

“Your inhuman side is catching up with you. You haven’t any blood since we found you under Gresit. How much longer will it be till you…” Alucard interrupted him back.

“No.,” he said stren getting closer to him. “I would prefer you wouldn’t assume such drastic things. I told you earlier and I will say it again. I am fine.” A slight hint of anger filled his voice.

“Alucard, please,” Sypha said. “We need you to be as strong and focused as possible if we want any hope of defeating your father. We earlier discussed it, you must take some of our blood,” she said pulling down her robe to reveal her neck.

Alucard quickly looked away. “I will not let the cursed blood in my veins become an inconvenience to you as well.” His lisp once again more noticeable. “We can not afford to waste days resting because of me.” 

“But..” 

“End of discussion.” he interrupted her. He started to walk back over to tree he was leaning against before and disappeared into the darkness.

Sypha looked back at Trevor who has already started to prepare the deer. 

“Didn’t realize was such the emotional type.” Trevor snorted.

Sypha just looked at him, unamused.

The next morning the three started to make their way to the town. Things were still awkward from the night before. The vampire walked quite a few steps ahead of the two while Trevor and Sypha walked close. Sypha was continuing to draw on her map. Within a few hours, they arrived at the town. It looked like a shithole like every other town, but there was one thing that set them out from the recent villages the visited. There were people. 

Alucard slowed up and waited for the rest of the team to catch up. Before them was a large gate only opened by guards from the inside. 

“We should quickly stop for supplies and try to get any information if possible.” Alucard announced. He didn’t enjoy staying villages long and most often villagers didn’t enjoy him staying long. Anyone with any knowledge of vampires could easily pick up on him being one. His pale skin, pointed ears, golden eyes. 

“I agree, we need to keep moving,” Sypha replied leading the way towards the large gate.

“What is your business here?” one of the guards announced.

“We are just passing through,” Sypha replied. The two almost always let Sypha do the talking. 

“Very well.” the guard responded cranking a large handle opening the gate.

The town was decently sized but with few people. This was definitely one of the better towns they came across. Business still ran it seemed and people tried to go about their daily lives. The three began to walk. Trevor split up from the two he began talking to the nearby villagers. Sypha and Alucard began continued to walk forward. Within minutes, Alucard began to hear whispers. 

“What kind of noble is walking through a place like this?” one said 

“He must be a vampire look at those dead golden eyes.” one questioned another.

One reached toward his sheath, hand resting on a large sword. 

These are things he is used to hearing and seeing while walking through towns.

‘Humans are so quick to judge.’ he thought. Violence first questions later. Maybe his mother would still be alive if they could just take the time to understand.

Syphas notices him thinking. “Alucard, is something wrong?” she asked.

He slightly shook his head. “No, everything is fine,” he responded. 

"You seem to say that a lot, Alucard." she with a slight smirk.

Alucard was quiet for the rest of their walk.

A little while later the three met up again by an inn. It was one of the largest buildings in the village and it appeared still functional. 

“Were you able to find anything out?” Alucard attempted to break the silence as he leaned against the cold cobblestone wall of the inn.

“A few rumors here and there, nothing really solid though.” He answered. “But I think we got this direction right, most of the townspeople say that most of the known activity is North from here.”

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Sypha cheerily remarked. “I know we agreed we should move through this town quick, but I could go with a night not sleeping on the hard cold ground,” she said gesturing towards the inn. 

“I second that.” Trevor agreed. He darted his look at Alucard. “What about you?”

“In truth, I would not mind spending a night under a roof as well. It will probably do you two some good.” He lazily remarked.

“It’s settled then, We will leave first thing tomorrow morning. I will get us a room and wash up by myself first, I’ll come get you two once I’m done.” she quickly remarked as she opened the door to the large inn and went inside. 

Trevor and Alucard stood in front of the inn waiting for Sypha. Tension was always present between the two, especially when she was not around. 

“You know Sypha is right,” Trevor said to him. “Like it or not.”

Alucard looked at him and sighed. “I am aware of my situation, Belmont. I am trying to figure something out and the last I want to do is be an inconvenience or cause any fear in you and Sypha. I know I can go a few more days without it.” he said.

“What about animal blood?” Trevor asked.

“It would do more harm than good.” He responded. “While it may satisfy my hunger, it would make me incredibly sick and weak. Honesty, I was hoping we would find my father much sooner, so this wouldn’t be an issue, but it has was proven itself to be much more difficult than I thought.

“I really think we are getting close if that means anything,” he said softly.

Sypha finally gets the boys and brings them up to the room. In the room was one bed, a large skin rug, and a chair next to a small window. In the corner, there was a small fireplace with a few logs placed next to it. Sypha already started the fire. The room was warm and musty. 

“Sypha you can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the rug.” Trevor offered.

‘I’m not going to argue with that.” Sypha exclaimed. She hopped on to the bed. 

It was starting to get dark and the team was pretty exhausted from traveling most of the day. Sypha had already fallen asleep by the time Trevor had come back with dinner. He had bought some dried lamb and ale for the two of them. 

“I’d say just let her sleep,” Alucard said turning around to face her. He had taken the chair by the window.

“Probably not the worst idea,” he replied setting down the food. “I think I’m going to skip dinner as well, I need some sleep.” He laid down on the large fur rug. And shut his eyes. The room grew silent. Syphas soft snores could be heard along with the crackling of the fireplace. Alucard planned to put it out once Trevor falls asleep. 

Trevor rolls over to face Alucard staring out the window sitting on the old rickety chair. 

“Alucard..” he starts.

“Yes,” he whispers back.

“What would happen if you did not get any blood in the next few days? He questions, sounding concerned.

He lets in a deep breath, shakily. “Genuinely, I do not know. I have never gone this long without it. I would guess it would not be pleasant.” he responded. “Truly I am scared. For not only you two but... of myself. I don’t know what I could think or do .” he added sounding genuinely nervous. An emotion Trevor did not expect to hear from the vampire.

Trevor bit his lip. “Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you read the whole thing!  
> Or just scrolled to the bottom.  
> Who knows?  
> But while you're down here maybe let me know if you liked it.  
> Or not it's your choice.


End file.
